elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil (Oblivion)
|Anvil (Smithing)}} is a port city and the political capital of County Anvil. It is the westernmost city in Cyrodiil, located along the Abecean Sea. The Great Chapel of Dibella, where followers of the Nine Divines seek her blessing, dominates its skyline. Anvil is home to guildhalls for the Mages Guild as well as the Fighters Guild. In the northeast portion of Anvil lies the statue of the Selkie of West Ferry, who is said to guide sailors along the Gold Coast. Castle Anvil, home of Countess Millona Umbranox, lies on a small island just to the south of the city. Anvil and Skingrad are the only two cities in Cyrodiil in which the castle lies outside of the walls. Another landmark in Anvil is the Benirus Manor, one of the largest houses in Cyrodiil. Anvil has built up a very active trade industry (both legal and otherwise), and much of the town caters directly to sailors. Also, many Nords inhabit Anvil because, according to Sten the Ugly, they are "sick of freezing their asses off in Skyrim." Anvil is one of the smaller cities in Cyrodiil, with a small residential area and few shops. While the dockside population is usually a varied mix of races, Khajiit and Argonians are rarely seen (with the notable exception of famous author Quill-Weave) within the city proper. The architecture is comprised of large stone buildings with decorative facades and multiple stories; the image is only slightly marred by a few rundown wooden structures. Outside of the docks, the harbor buildings are much less decorative, clearly emphasizing function over form. The city is ruled by Countess Millona Umbranox, who has been the sole ruler since the mysterious disappearance of her husband, Count Corvus Umbranox, years earlier. The Umbranox family has always ruled Anvil, dating back to Fasil Umbranox and his defeat of an infamous smuggling ring outside of Anvil Harbor, and the seizing of power from the Proventius family. The Countess herself is well-liked, with many residents expressing their belief that leaving her to rule was the best thing her husband could ever do. For more information, see the Guide to Anvil. History Anvil was founded by Imperials coming in from Skyrim, the only one known being Caractacus Proventius I. The Proventius family ruled Anvil until they were forced out by the Umbranox family. Description The seat of County Anvil is by the sea, and at first glance, is very pretty, but when examined closely, turns out to be quite unpleasant. The water views are charming, but on the docks and in the harbor district outside of town dwell many sailors, tramps, and dirty persons of little worth . Castle Anvil is clean and well-ordered, and within the town walls, some houses are bright and cheerful, but others are derelict and abandoned, or shabby and neglected, with plaster fallen in patches from the stonework, and lunatics and drunkards can be encountered everywhere. Their count is Countess Millona Umbranox, whose husband, the Count, went missing some time ago. Shops, Inns, and Guilds Anvil is home to both a Fighter's Guild hall and a Mage's Guild hall, where guild members can find rest and training. In addition, travelers will find two taverns: *The Count's Arms, Proprietor: Wilbur – within the city; food and lodging available *The Flowing Bowl, Proprietor: Maenlorn and Caenlorn – dockside; food only. Shopping in Anvil is somewhat limited compared to many other cities. There are only two shops in business at the present time: *Morvayn's Peacemakers, Proprietor: Varel Morvayn – Weapons and Armor, inside the city *Lelles' Quality Mercandise(Name mistake on the sign of the shop), Proprietor: Norbert Lelles – General goods, dockside (See: The Unfortunate Shopkeeper) Count and Countess The ruler of Anvil is Countess Millona Umbranox. Her husband, Corvus Umbranox, disappeared many years ago, and most of Anvil's citizens seem to think that she is better off without him, because he was a light and frivolous person, and given to loose and riotous behavior likely to promote scandal. The Countess herself is a righteous and godly woman, and an excellent ruler, well-loved by the people. Districts of Anvil Castle Anvil lies outside the town walls, South of the town, overlooking the harbor, and is reached by gate from Chapelgate. Within the town wall there are three districts: Chapelgate in the East, Westgate in the West, and Guildgate between Chapelgate and Westgate. Harborside lies outside the town walls, South of the town, and is reached by gate from Westgate District. Layout Castle Anvil lies outside the town walls, south of the town, overlooking the harbor, and is reached by gate from Chapelgate. Within the town wall there are three districts: Chapelgate in the east, Westgate in the west, and Guildgate between Chapelgate and Westgate. Harborside lies outside the town walls, south of the town, and is reached by gate from Westgate District. Other Points of Interest One of the most prominent buildings in Anvil is the large Chapel of Dibella along the eastern road, complemented by two meditation gardens and an arcade. Recently, rumors have begun circulating of attacks on this lovely chapel, and the appearance of a strange preacher in the arcade area, located across the road from the chapel. Near the chapel is Anvil's largest private home, the spacious Benirus Manor, which has been for sale by owner (and apparently not lived in) for quite some time. It is currently inhabited by spirits (can be fixed by doing the "Where Spirits Have Lease" quest, from Velwyn Benirus, in Imperial City). A second abandoned house, significantly less well-kept, is tucked away behind the Fighter's Guild hall. Dockside The Anvil Harbor is one of the major access ports to the Abecean Sea, and frequently hosts sailing vessels. As such, the docks house a number of buildings that support the sea-bound shipping industry. The harbor boats can be rented by the player. Off to the southeast of the harbor, on a large hill jutting out from the harbor, sits Anvil Castle itself. A small cove, Stone is on the western cliff near the harbor, overlooking the sea. Chapelgate A more beautiful chapel may not be seen in all of Cyrodiil. A quiet garden for meditation with a fine statue of Dibella lies between the chapel and the town wall, and across from the chapel is a lovely garden and covered arcade where worshippers are protected from the elements. Regrettably, the people of Anvil seem little inclined to appreciate these advantages, and are seldom seen worshipping in the chapel. The primate of the chapel is a vain and shallow woman. The Countess can be seen regularly attending services. Guildgate The most prosperous part of Anvil is entered by Guildgate, or Main Gate, or North Gate. Here side by side may be seen the handsomest and ugliest of Anvil buildings. The guilds are kept clean and in good repair, and both the Mages Guild and Fighters Guild are unusually ambitious and industrious by Cyrodiil's common standard. The head of the Mages Guild, Carahil, is a scholar of good reputation and an outspoken enemy of necromancy, summoning, and the dark arts. The Fighters Guild here is well staffed and active, and shows no sign of the fickleness and poor morale of chapters elsewhere in Cyrodiil. However, next to the Mages Guild is a ruin, long boarded up and abandoned, and a prominent eyesore. Westgate This is the residential district of Anvil. The houses here are shabby and ill-kept. The people are untidy and dull, with the exception of Anvil's famous citizen, the Argonian authoress, Quillweave, who produces books celebrating the misadventures and schemes of the lower and criminal classes. Harborside The docks are rotten and ill repair, and all manner of smells issue forth from the holds of ships and ramshackled warehouses. Shiftless persons gather here to bask in the sun, gossip, chatter, and plot how to beg or steal gold for wine and ale. Here a good woman named Mirabelle Monet runs a house for homeless sailors. There is a very appealing lighthouse south of the harbor, from which one can contemplate a distant and less disagreeable view of Anvil's Caste, town, and its harbor setting. Residents As a shipping town, Anvil's population constants changes as sailors come and go. At present, the following citizens are usually found living, or working, in and around Anvil: *Arvena Thelas *Gogan (with his wife, Maelona) *Newheim the Portly *Pinarus Inventius – noted hunter *Quill-Weave – popular writer *Faustina Cartia, Signy Home-Wrecker, and Tsarrina inhabit nearby Gweden Farm Quests The City of Anvil is the start of the following quests: The Siren's Deception The Ghost Ship of Anvil Where Spirits Have Lease (Housing) Pilgrimage Mages Guild Anvil Recommendation Fighters Guild Fighters Guild quests in Anvil are given by Azzan. A Rat Problem The Unfortunate Shopkeeper Den of Thieves Newheim's Flagon The Wandering Scholar The Stone of St. Alessia Thieves Guild Taking Care of Lex Dark Brotherhood Following a Lead Gallery Image:Anvil_city.jpg|Anvil City Image:Anvil_castle.jpg|Anvil Castle Image:Anvil_night.jpg|Anvil Lighthouse Image:Anvil_coast.jpg|Anvil Harbor Anvil city port.jpg|Anvil port at night anvil port.jpg|Anvil Port at Dawn Trivia *Anvil is the only city (excluding the Imperial City) that has a dock/port. *An NPC in reports how the Aldmeri Dominion attacked the seaport 30 years prior to the events of and likely used its port as a staging ground for a subsequent invasion of Hammerfell. Appearances * * cs:Anvil de:Anvil es:Anvil pl:Anvil ru:Анвил Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Cities Category:Oblivion: Anvil